


Good Kitty

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Double Penetration, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Kim Jonghyun, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Generic title is generic.It’s…..it’s pet play, you guys. I have no excuse. I don’t even know if half the things that happen in this fic are possible.I swear I’m not a furry.





	Good Kitty

Jonghyun set the paper bags filled with groceries onto the kitchen counter, being extra careful so that nothing spilled out. There were only two bags, but his leisurely pace kept him from emptying them too quickly, and he glanced at his watch once he was done. Gone for thirty minutes. He tsked and let his hand fall, wishing he had taken longer.

 

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he strided towards his bedroom door, knocking on the wood simply to let the current occupant know he was entering. He opened the door too quickly for them to try and hide what they were doing, nonetheless. Luckily, the person inside had nothing to hide.

 

“M-master! You’re home!” Taemin said from Jonghyun’s bed. He was on his knees, his hands placed in front of him, resting on the mattress. A soft buzzing filled the room and Jonghyun smirked, knowing it was coming from the vibrator inside Taemin’s ass. On the end of the vibrator was a long, black tail, matching the ears perched atop Taemin’s head and the collar around his neck.

 

“Did you stay like that the whole time, kitty?” Jonghyun asked, eyeing the ring still around Taemin’s leaking cock. It didn’t look like he had taken it off, but he wanted to hear Taemin say it.

 

“N-no Master. I h-haven’t moved.” Taemin panted, and only then did Jonghyun notice how much Taemin’s arms were shaking from overexertion. There was a pool of precome on his bedsheets directly beneath Taemin’s cock, and his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

 

Jonghyun sighed. “You made such a mess, kitty cat.” He tsked, making Taemin pout, feeling guilty. “How many times did you come?”

 

“Th-three.” Taemin breathed.

 

A smile spread across Jonghyun’s face and he walked to the edge of the bed, reaching his hand to scratch under Taemin’s chin and kiss the top of his head. “And you didn’t move at all?” He asked, and Taemin nodded, eyes fluttering closed. “You’re such a good kitty. I think you deserve a treat.”

 

Taemin immediately perked up, and looked at Jonghyun expectantly. “Really?” He said.

 

Jonghyun hummed in affirmation, and climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling in front of Taemin, crotch inches from Taemin’s face. Taemin bit his lower lip and lightly scratched at the tent forming in Jonghyun’s jeans, chest bursting with pride as he realized he had made Jonghyun hard without even touching him. A hand swatted Taemin’s away with a soft chuckle, fingers closing around his zipper as he pulled it down. Jonghyun thought he could nearly see Taemin’s faux cat ears twitch in anticipation.

 

Once Jonghyun’s zipper was undone, Taemin eagerly clawed at him once again, this time hooking his fingers underneath the band of his boxers. He slipped them down just enough for Jonghyun’s semi-hard-on to spring free, and his mouth nearly watered in anticipation. Taemin blinked up at Jonghyun, who gave him a slight nod, and he opened his mouth to lick at the head of Jonghyun’s cock. He shivered at the taste and wet his lips before traveling further down his length, pressing his tongue against the shaft.

 

“Don’t be shy, kitty, you earned this.” Jonghyun said, scratching behind Taemin’s cat ears.

 

Spurred on by the gentle touch, Taemin drew back until he was at the head again, before encasing his mouth around it. He sucked his cheeks in and ran his tongue against the slit in a repeating motion, making Jonghyun moan deep in his throat. Sinking down lower, he coated Jonghyun’s length in his spit and pulled back to the top, making sure his hands stayed flat against the bed the entire time. He could feel a warm settling in the bottom of his stomach due to the continued assault of the vibrator, but he tried to ignore it in favor of pleasuring his master.

 

Jonghyun groaned under Taemin’s ministrations and pushed Taemin’s hair from his eyes, stroking the soft skin of his temple with his index finger. “So pretty.” He breathed, shamelessly watching Taemin’s thick lips stretch around him, covered in his own spit.

 

No longer able to ignore his impending orgasm, Taemin froze with his lips still around the head, shutting his eyes tight as it ripped through him. His whole body shook and he choked around Jonghyun’s cock, small groans sending vibrations through Jonghyun and making him moan.

 

He gently pulled Taemin’s head back by his hair, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to his cock. “Are you okay, my kitten?”

 

“Yes I’m f-fine, master, but - ” He whimpered, still shaking from the aftershocks and clamped his eyes shut as the vibrator continued buzzing, “please can you...take it off…”

 

Jonghyun looked down at the ring still firmly around Taemin’s dick and hummed as if he were considering it, patting the back of Taemin’s head. “Won’t you come if I do?”

 

Taemin shifted his gaze to the side, knowing he wasn’t going to get his way.

 

“Safe word?” Jonghyun prompted, tilting his head to meet Taemin’s eyes as they shifted into crescents with his smile.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Taemin said. Jonghyun placed his lips over Taemin’s grin, prompting them open with a lick of his tongue so he could taste himself. Their tongues intermingled as Jonghyun ran his hand down Taemin’s bare back, stopping at the curve of his ass to knead at the skin. Taemin moaned into Jonghyun’s mouth but never detached their lips. Jonghyun’s kisses were addicting.

 

They separated when Jonghyun pulled back, taking in Taemin’s hooded eyes, parted mouth, and flushed cheeks. He loved the way Taemin looked when he was touched out.

 

Jonghyun placed a hand on Taemin’s chest and lightly pushed. “Lie down.” He said, and Taemin did as he was told, whimpering as the vibrator thrust deeper into him from the new angle. “You’re such a good boy, kitty cat.” Jonghyun praised as he brushed the skin of Taemin’s waist, who giggled and shied away from the touch.

 

“That tickles!” Taemin said, twisting his body away from Jonghyun’s hand, who laughed as if he were the one being tickled.

 

He set his hand beside Taemin as he hovered above him before dropping his head down to kiss Taemin’s chest. Taemin hummed as Jonghyun peppered kisses, and moaned when the kisses turned into sucking on his nipple. He raked his nails across Jonghyun’s shoulders and made him grunt, before Jonghyun caressed his thigh and easily lifted it into the air.

 

Taemin blushed as his hole now lay exposed, hands freezing and digging into Jonghyun’s skin, who raised his head and shot him a disapproving look. “Kitty, your nails hurt.”

 

He quickly flinched his hands away and let them rest on either side of his head. “Sorry, master…” Taemin apologized, biting his lip.

 

Jonghyun placed a long kiss to Taemin’s chest, his way of saying ‘it’s okay’, and moved the hand not holding Taemin’s leg to his bottom, pushing the vibrator in with his fingers. Taemin cried out, writhing on the bed before Jonghyun glared, and he fought to keep himself from moving as Jonghyun pushed it in, let it fall back to its original position, and pushed it in again.

 

“M-master, please…” Taemin whimpered, fingers grasping the pillow beneath his head.

 

“Please what?” Jonghyun replied, and slipped a finger inside Taemin, the lube they used for the vibrator letting him enter with ease. Taemin let out a choked moan, trying to roll his body further onto Jonghyun’s finger. 

 

He shoved another finger inside Taemin, making him shout. “Please  _ what _ , kitten?” Jonghyun repeated, losing his patience.

 

Taemin moaned, loud and drawn-out as Jonghyun stretched him, shutting his eyes tight and biting his lip. “Please fuck me, master.” He whimpered, trying to control his rapid breathing. A click resounded in the quiet room and the vibrations stopped. Taemin whined, wanting it to start again but also grateful it had ended. He opened his tear-rimmed eyes long enough to watch Jonghyun throw his shirt onto the floor, and his stomach fluttered with anticipation.

 

Any second now Taemin expected the vibrator to get pulled out and replaced with what he craved, but instead, he felt another foreign object prodding at his entrance. He managed to open his eyes wide enough to see Jonghyun lining his cock up with his hole, and panic took over him.

 

“Wait, you’re not gonna take the tail out?!” Taemin asked, heart beating faster against his chest.

 

“But my kitty’s tail is so cute, why would I want to get rid of it?” Jonghyun tilted his head, pushing the tip of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Taemin scrunched his face in discomfort. “Safe word, kitty cat?”

 

Taemin found that the stretch wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable, and he relaxed ever so slightly. “No, keep going.”

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to slowly push himself in. “That almost sounded like an order. Does my kitty need better training?” 

 

“Sorry, master…” Taemin blushed, and brought his hand to his mouth so he could bite down on the skin as Jonghyun just got thicker and thicker. Once he bottomed out, they both let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. It didn’t take long for Taemin to grow impatient, grinding himself against Jonghyun’s cock as best he could with the grasp on his hips.

 

Jonghyun pulled back before thrusting back in, both moaning at the feeling. He set a steady pace, careful not to hurt Taemin due to the impossible stretch. Taemin’s lower back ached and he thought he might split in two, but the added pleasure was mindblowing, and he unabashedly moaned against his hand.

 

A string of profanities left Jonghyun’s lips at Taemin’s tightness, heightened by the vibrator still inside him. He pulled Taemin’s hand away from his mouth, wanting to hear his voice with no barriers between. Taemin’s moans were nearly screams and Jonghyun vaguely wondered if they would get another noise complaint from their neighbors. He lowered one hand from Taemin’s hips, sneaking around to his hole once more and switched the vibrator back on, making Taemin cry out. 

 

“Master, please, take it off, please!” He shouted, grasping at Jonghyun’s shoulders once again and raking his nails down his arms. Jonghyun grunted, the rough thrusts combined with Taemin’s tightness and the vibrations making him approach his orgasm faster than usual, but he still managed to slip the ring off with shaking fingers.

 

“Be a good kitty and come for your master.” Jonghyun panted, and Taemin came with a shout, his seed coating his chest and stomach. Each thrust Jonghyun gave as he chased down his own release forced a whimper from Taemin’s overly sensitive body, still quivering from his powerful orgasm. Taemin’s hands went limp against his shoulders and he pulled out, feeling bad for Taemin’s spent body. He quickly climbed above him until the tip of his cock was at Taemin’s lips, and Taemin opened his mouth eagerly, not even flinching when Jonghyun came into his mouth, even though some of it missed its target and landed on his nose.

 

They both breathed heavily, mixing the warm air that smelled of sweat and sex. Taemin continued whimpering beneath Jonghyun, and the haze in his mind finally cleared enough for him to hear the buzzing still coming from the vibrator. He cursed and hurriedly shut it off, carefully slipping it out of Taemin’s hole, who hummed in appreciation and satisfaction.

 

Jonghyun threw the vibrator onto the floor and plopped down beside Taemin, making him giggle. He scratched beneath Taemin’s chin and asked what was so funny.

 

“Nothing, really.” Taemin said, nuzzling into Jonghyun’s chest. “I just love you a lot.”

 

“I love you too.” Jonghyun patted Taemin’s back and pulled away to look at him. “You still have to take a bath, though.”


End file.
